Slow Hands
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: Tal vez fue ese gesto en particular que... no, pero no importa. Él no volvió a Konoha buscando algo así, no volvió buscando ese gesto en particular. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

No he escrito nada en mucho tiempo, lo sé

No he escrito nada en mucho tiempo, lo sé. Pero por si les interesa en cuanto tenga tiempo seguiré mis otros fics ( eso será como a final de año ). De ninguna manera los he abandonado!

Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo Uno.  
Wasteland.**

Tal vez fue la mirada en sus ojos. Tal vez fue como bajaba la vista y presionaba sus labios en una triste línea. Tal vez fue como sus ojos blancos se iluminaron al verlo gritar entre el grupo.

Tal vez fue _ese _gesto, _esa _mirada adolorida y de ilusión frustrada, tal vez fue como se mordía las uñas ingenuamente, tal vez fue como desaparecía por la puerta al verlo junto a ella riendo y jugando.

O tal vez nada… No, estaba convencido de que era ese gesto en particular. Ese pequeño gesto de sus manos.

Ahora sus manos toman su cuello con gentileza y es sólo en sus manos donde ella puede distinguir su fuerte necesidad y ansiedad. Sus ojos no traicionan nada cuando se acercan; acechando, absorbiendo cada movimiento de su boca temblorosa. Ahora sus labios rozan peligrosamente la piel de su mejilla y observa con intensidad como aquella piel se vuelve cada vez más roja. Ella no puede dejar de notar el aliento caliente en su cara, lo está haciendo a propósito, es claro y la pone cada vez más nerviosa. La respiración de él es lenta y quieta, casi esperando, torturando hasta el minuto donde ella explote, pero mientras espera aprovecha de pasear su boca suave y rigurosamente por el resto de su cara.

Justo cuando está al borde de su oreja ella no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar que aquel escalofrío la recorra entera. Él no se mueve ahora, la tiene aún atrapada del cuello y se extiende alto y autoritario en frente de ella. Ella ya no tiene nada más que dar, nada más por lo que aspirar y su cuerpo se disuelve entre sus manos, lo único que la sostiene ahora son sus manos en su cuello, el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo.

No puede dejar de pensar en lo fácil que puede llegar a ser.

La suelta.

De la nada, la suelta. Ella está punto de perder el equilibrio y puede finalmente volver a respirar. Respira profundamente y no es capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Es como si en ese mínimo y casi absurdo momento de intimidad entre ellos hubiese pasado mucho más que un simple casi-beso.

No se había dado cuenta pero los minutos no fueron sólo minutos. En aquella hora, en aquella pieza color naranja por el sol de la tarde pareciese que ambos dos se conocieran de toda la vida. O al menos esa era la impresión que debía dar. Pero ella no puede evitar sentirse incomoda bajo la intensidad de sus ojos.

¿Qué quería? ¿Quería humillarla como el resto? ¿Quería burlarse de ella? ¿Quería usarla?

Todo parece estar en una espantosa cámara lenta. Lenta, muy lenta, naranja y tierna por el sol detrás de las cortinas cerradas. Pero no estaba bien. Ya no se sentía bien.

"Por favor, Sasuke… no lo vuelvas a hacer" dijo en un suspiro para luego salir sin darse vuelta de la habitación.

Y ahí estaba _ese_ gesto de nuevo. Algo había en ese gesto, no podía entender bien qué pero le provocaba una presión fría en el pecho. Sin duda, esto no era por lo que estaba buscando cuando volvió a Konoha. Y no, no le gustaba para nada. Odia las cosas que no puede entender.

No pudo dejar de notar como el calor se iba extinguiendo de sus manos.

"Hn…" fue lo único que pudo decir luego de sentarse, apoyar el mentón en la palma de su mano y mirar aburrido las cortinas cerradas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Espero que les haya gustado! Reviews por faa :D!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo deberia estar estudiando, aaargh!

Ojalá les guste! Por si les interesa el prox cap de Te vi sera publicado pronto, como en la primera semana de diciembre o algo asi.

Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

**Capitulo Dos.  
****Can you see…?**

Ella nunca fue una mujer, _no_, una niña de muchas palabras. Sus escasas frases fueron pobres y confusos balbuceos llenas de pequeños ruiditos de niña indecisa. Pero, aquí, apretando las manos contra su pecho, algo aquí más profundo, esperaba con los ojos iluminados y la sonrisa al borde de la boca que alguien, _él_, se detuviese a escucharla, darse el tiempo de descifrar todo lo que ella dice. Y, honestamente, no te miento, él lo hizo varias veces.

Ahí, a Hinata, cuando se detenían ocasionalmente a hablar le hubiese gustado decir alguna palabra alta y fuerte, alta para que él no detuviese que descifrarla, fuerte para que a él le llegara justo donde debía llegar.

Pero, puta madre y golpea el suelo, al igual que sus tontas palabras ella no tiene ni fuerza, ni claridad, ni el coraje para decirle el secreto que lleva hace tanto tiempo escondido entre las manos.

Un pie adelante, luego el otro, de nuevo y cada vez más fuerte, un dos un dos un dos, el viento y su respiración agitada, un dos un dos un dos, cada vez más rápido cada vez más fuerte cada vez más rápido cada más fuete más más más un dos un dos no te detengas o sino la voz volverá a hacerse escuchar y no serán palabras para ti. Un dos un dos más rápido más rápido el viento en la cara, la presión en el pecho, el poco aire a la cabeza, el llanto enredado en la garganta, la piedra en el camino y cae de un golpe sordo y duro al suelo.

Siente la asquerosa mezcla de sangre pasto y tierra en la boca y el resto de su cara.

Pero se queda ahí. Ahí es tal vez donde siempre debería estar. En el suelo, derrotada. En suelo, sola. En suelo, pensando en arrastrarse a su casa. En el suelo, esperando. El suelo, no esperando nada. En el suelo, sola. En suelo, olvidada. En suelo, apunto de llorar.

Su mano izquierda se cierra en un puño arrastrando pasto y tierra con él y aplasta aún más su cara contra el suelo.

Duele duele duele.

En el suelo, sola.

En suelo, sola y una mano grande y no esperada ni bienvenida aparece en su espalda. La mano sube hasta su hombro izquierdo y se queda quieta y firme en donde su hombro y su cuello se juntan. Un momento de silencio seguido de una brisa de viento y Hinata siente el pulgar acariciar la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"Uchiha-san…", murmuró pensando que tal vez así, con el balbuceo de su pequeña voz él podría entender todo, asentir con la cabeza, levantarse e irse.

Pero ahora su otra mano se ha puesto al otro lado de su cuello. El calor de sus manos al contraste de su piel fría la hace retroceder. Sus manos, sin embargo, la mantienen quieta y en el lugar, Hinata siente que el aire va dejando de a poco sus pulmones.

"Uchiha-san, por favor…"

Ahora, Sasuke, cuando pudo al fin sentir que ella ya no podría hacer nada más para hacer resistencia permitió que sus manos se pasearan pausada y cuidadosamente por sus hombros, luego volvieron a su espalda, al borde su cuerpo, casi rozando sus pechos y bajaron a sus caderas. Jamás la dio vuelta.

Una lágrima besó cálidamente el suelo.

Sólo un dedo está en su baja espalda ahora. No quiere ver la cara de Sasuke y lucha por reprimir el escalofrío que le provoca el casi juguetón y descubridor dedo de Sasuke al trazar círculos por encima de su polera, luego seguir la línea de suave piel que se asomaba entre el pantalón y la polera.

"Te gusta Naruto", dijo serio e indiferente mientras su plena mano ahora subía por debajo de su polera. Hinata pudo sentir manos trabajadas y heridas, las sintió pasar por debajo de su sostén y acariciar levemente ahí. Luego retrocede un poco y llega nuevamente a un costado de su cuello y lo aprieta despacio, tal vez afectivamente. Tal vez esperando, algo ansioso y un poco desesperado. Tal vez pidiendo que…

"Uchiha-san…", odiaba admitirlo, odiaba pensarlo, odiaba incluso haberse dado cuenta pero las manos de él le habían hecho recobrar el calor perdido, la capacidad de poder sentir a otra persona.

Pero no es él quien ella quería que le devolviese eso, era un rubio con piel besada por el sol y "Estas pensando en él, ¿no?" preguntó y de alguna manera lo sintió distante. Sus manos se pasean libres por debajo de su polera haciendo alguna especie de masaje que encontró relajante, acogedor pero algo triste, indeciso y esperando.

"N-no…"  
"¿Entonces en que estás pensando?", replicó de un tono algo distraído, casi hablando para si mismo.  
"Uchiha-san…" y Hinata calculó mal, horriblemente mal porque su voz se escuchó quebrada por el llanto. Sasuke pudo sentir como respira forzado, entrecortado.

"U-uchiha-san, p-por favor… déjame s-sola…" y ahí, de la nada, como un golpe en la mitad la cara, la dio vuelta y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Deberías estar en casa, haberte duchado para luego dormir. Pero no lo hiciste, ¿no, Hyuuga? Estás acá hace quizás cuanto tiempo revolcándote en tu propio llanto y miseria, negando algo que supiste del principio, ¿no es así, Hyuuga?" y el agarre en su mentón va en aumento.

Si, ¿y qué? Seguía pensando que Naruto se equivocó. Si, seguía pensando que si Naruto le daba la oportunidad ella jamás lo defraudaría, jamás se aburriría de ella, ella era perfecta para él. Si, seguía pensando, absurdamente, que Naruto solo estaba con Sakura para sacarle celos, para olvidarla porque estaba profundamente enamorada de ella, sí ¡sí! lo sabía por como la miraba de reojo por como

"Lo estás haciendo de nuevo…"  
"¿Qué te importa?" y llevó de inmediato y alarmada sus manos a su boca. Jamás en su vida había levantado su voz, jamás en su vida se había hecho escuchar, jamás en su vida había hablado sin pensar dos, tres veces lo que iba a decir, jamás en su vida había sido tan insolente.

Sasuke la miró levemente impresionado, luego levantó algo, muy poco, casi nada tal vez y era simplemente su imaginación, divertido una ceja. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que él estaba casi encima de ella, con cada mano al lado de cada hombro. Lo volvió a ver alarmada, maldita casualidad lo miró directo a los ojos y cayó en alguna especie de tranquila atmosfera, de pequeña y calidad suavidad en aquel perdido rincón de la tierra. Sasuke todavía tenía un fantasma de sonrisa, tal vez alegre, tal vez era su arrogante sonrisa de siempre pero se veía de alguna manera fuera de lugar, se veía tranquilo y algo somnoliento.

Inclinó tiernamente su cuerpo y sus labios depositaron con gentileza un casto y cálido beso en la comisura de los labios de ella, quizás un poco al medio, no no definitivamente en la comisura de los labios, ¿no?

Luego se reincorporó, sólo un poco, para ver a Hinata a los ojos. Sin respirar y roja como ella sola. La miró un segundo, o tal vez más, con aquella intensidad particular de él y nuevamente apareció aquella extraña y casi sonriente expresión, siempre más en sus ojos que en su cara, para luego apartarse totalmente e irse.

Hinata sólo pudo escuchar sus pasos alejarse y extrañar el calor de su cuerpo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ah dios! Yo deberia estar estudiando, no haciendo fics!! Pero bueno, lo hice y que! Tenia esta idea de que sasuke se acerca a ella y le hacia como cariñitos y bla bla hace muuucho tiempo pero no resultó como yo quería que resultara. Ademas encuentro que mi manera de escribir quedó horrible! Buaaa

Yaps. Gracias por leer, ojalá les haya gustado!

**Reviews por favor, sii? :D**


End file.
